Cinderella
by SillySeastar12
Summary: Based on the disney movie Cinderella, but modernized and with the PPG, RRB, and the Punks. No mixed parings! BC&Butch&Brute, Blossom&Brick&Berserk, Bubbles&Boomer
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I got this idea to right a story with the Puffs, Ruffs, and Punks. I know I'm not the first one to base a story off Cinderella, but I really like this idea and just had to write it. If there is any other story or movie or anything that is like this story, it is completely coincidental and I'll take my story down if it's too much like another fanfiction story. Anyways, this is just the prolog.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG, the RRB, the PPnkG, or anything.**

**Prolog**

**Normal POV.**

_(Back to when the girls were five…)_

"Great job, girls. Another monster defeated," a young girl with rose pink eyes said to her two sisters, looking down at a huge orange monster laying unconscious in the middle of a Townsville street. This is obviously Blossom. And her two sisters are Buttercup and Bubbles.

"So, can we go? I have a game to finish!" Buttercup asked Blossom, apparently annoyed that she was interrupted.

"Yea. Let's go." Blossom said. All three of them took off and headed home. This didn't take them long. Once home, all three girls flew inside three different windows which were all connected to the same room.

"Blossom! Bubbles! Buttercup! Girls! Girls! GIRLS!" A female voice called. All three girls groaned. Because the super-powered trio were so well known and their father was a scientist, their family became rich. Soon, the Professor married a woman named Stefanie. Little did anyone know at the time that Stefanie was Him's daughter. And she was only after the Professor's money. The PPG knew this. But they couldn't bare to tell him, seeing how happy he was. Stefanie burst in. _Like always, she didn't knock_, all three girls thought.

"The Professor died in a lab explosion!" Stefanie cried, a little too excited. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup gasped. Bubbles started to cry, Blossom began to get teary eyed, and Buttercup looked down, covering her eyes with her short hair. All three girls huddled together in sadness. Stefanie stared at them in confusion, trying to figure out why they were sad. Stefanie didn't realize that the girls actually loved the Professor. She then brought out a piece of paper and put on some glasses. "Says here in his will that he wrote for unexpected emergencies everything he owned goes to me!" She said happily. Then she glared at the girls. "Even you!" She spat in disgust. Then Stefanie's daughters entered the room. The Power Punk Girls snickered at the thought of staying with their stepsisters forever.

"Now we have to think of a way to become even more rich." Stefanie said. "Oh wait! I forgot! You three actually _cared_ about the Professor!" The Punks once again snickered, "Well you probably figured out by now that _I_ killed him." The Puffs heads shot up and stared at Stefanie wide eyed. "I set up the bomb in his lab and BOOM!" The Puffs gaped at what Stefanie was saying. "Well, if you tell _anyone_ that I did it, I'll send you to Timbuktu covered in anti-dote X and tell everyone you're dead." She said without given the girls anytime to respond. The Puffs gasped and the Punks smirked. "Then you won't be able to protect the city from the worst attack ever!"

"What attack?" Buttercup asked suspicously. Stefanie smirked.

"If you tell anyone, I'll have my girls destroy Townsville and everyone in it, while you'll be in Timbuktu with no powers and no identity." The three Punks giggled evilly behind their mom. The Puffs gasped… again.

"Now, about becoming more wealthy, you girls can sing, right?" Stefanie asked, remembering a time when she heard them singing and thought it was so beautiful.

"Yea. Why?" Bubbles said innocently. Stefanie chuckled evilly.

"You girls are going to sing, but my girls deserve the credit," _No they certainly do not_, the Puffs thought and glared at Stefanie, "So they're going to lip sing and take the credit, because they can't sing, and you girls don't deserve such luxury of being famous. In fact, you don't deserve anything! From now on, this room belongs to my girls, and you can have the attic. You girls are going to sing and my girls will get the credit. And you will do all your chores plus mine and my girls' chores because I don't want to do my chores and my girls don't need their nails ruined again. Now, go do your chores!" Stefanie and the Punks left the room in victory. Stefanie had said everything so fast and so forcefully, the Puffs didn't know what hit them until the next day.

From then on, the Puffs did everything. Bubbles cooked and did the laundry, Blossom cleaned every inch of the house every day, and Buttercup waited on the Punks and their Mother every second of every day. They didn't even have a real funeral for the Professor. The Puffs were forced to dig a big hole in the back yard (because the Punks didn't want to get dirty) and were forced to throw him in and cover the hole. Stefanie cried and wailed on T.V., but when no one was around, she dance and sang. Monsters rarely showed up, so the Puffs had nothing to worry about. For the city, that is. At home, they did all the dirty jobs. Soon, Stefanie started calling them servants.

And soon, everyone forgot about the Puffs.

And soon, everyone loved the Punks for their wonderful and beautiful singing, that actually belonged to the Puffs.

**Sorry if it seems rushed. The other chapters won't be this way. Tell me what you think!**

**And I will update my other story, No One Else, very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for review my stories! All the reviews on all of my stories have been so nice! Thank you SO much everyone! I don't know how to thank you guys for all of your support! Thank you! All of you! Now on with the story!**

**Present Day (Puffs and Punks are 17, Stephanie is 35)**

Normal POV.

In the past 12 years, the Utonium household became very wealthy. 3rd richest in the world, only beaten by Princess Morbucks and the Ruffs. Because of this, Stephanie sold their 'old, pathetic, worthless piece of shit' house, as Stephanie had said. Stephanie then bought a castle with a huge front yard and huge backyard. This castle was just like any medieval castle (minus the thrones). It also had a large tower at each corner of the castle. At the top of three of the towers was where the Puffs rooms were. The other tower was where the Puffs had to get dressed into rags, take baths in a wooden tub (one that always gave you splinters), and brush their hair. Each Puff had the same styled room, too. The girls had straw mats for beds and were given one pillow and one thin blanket. The walls, ceiling, and floor were made of the same wood the bath tub was. And each room had one window.

The Punks, on the other hand, had huge glamorous rooms. Each in their own respective color (Imagine the design of the rooms however you want). And Stephanie's room was the biggest.

Because of the new house, the Puffs jobs changed. Now, all three Puffs cleaned (Bubbles cleaned the downstairs, Blossom cleaned the upstairs, and Buttercup cleaned the four towers and the basement). Bubbles cooked, did her share of cleaning, and tended the garden in the front yard (which takes up the whole front yard space). Blossom did her share of cleaning (which consisted of the hard job of dusting every book in the huge library daily, which gave Blossom the chance to memorize each book), did the laundry, and tended to part of the backyard garden. Buttercup did her share of cleaning (managing to somehow not get very many splinters), tended to half of the backyard garden, clean the pool, and personally serve the Punks and Stephanie.

If the jobs were not done perfectly, if there was one speck of dust in the house, if any of the plants did not bloom correctly, the Puffs would be severely punished by being whipped, taunted, hit, and forced to sleep in the ashes of their very large fireplace without a pillow or blanket. And if any of the Punks were hurt (caused by the Puffs or not), the food wasn't made properly (it's always made perfectly because Bubbles makes it, but the Punks mess it up), or they were caught using their powers, the Puffs went without food for multiple days at a time.

"Bubbles, I asked for chocolate chip pancakes! Not blueberry! Fix this!" Brat threw the expensive chine plate onto the ground, which shattered and sent the perfectly made blueberry pancakes all over the marble floor.

"Yes, Princess Brat." Bubbles said politely, even though both knew Brat had asked for blueberry. The Punks also demanded to be called 'Princess'. It was breakfast time at 8 in the morning and Blossom was cleaning the library and Buttercup was cleaning the pool. The Puffs had awoken at 3 AM earlier that morning to get dressed and eat breakfast themselves. Bubbles had finished her cleaning, which was all of downstairs, Blossom was almost finished with the upstairs (she always cleans the library last), and Buttercup had the basement and four towers done.

Stephanie poked her head into the kitchen and looked at the broken china.

"My beautiful plate!" she cried picking up the pieces. Bubbles was confused since earlier that morning she had asked for the plate to be thrown away because of how ugly it was. "That's it! Bubbles, you are sleeping in the ashes tonight! And won't get any dinner!"

"Yes ma'am." Bubbles had gotten this punishment before, so had Blossom and Buttercup.

The Puffs avoided hunger by cooking their share of dinner at midnight. They always avoided harsh punishments. Usually, the Punks and Stephanie forgot about the punishments. But when they were sent to sleep in the ashes, once the Punks and Stephanie were asleep, they would use their powers to zoom to their room to sleep in their bed, and they would not be caught since they woke up 5 hours before the Punks. When the Puffs were not allowed to eat, they cooked for themselves at night. And sometimes, when the Puffs got tired of splinters, at night they would bathe in the basement bathroom. The Punks and Stephanie never went to the basement for fear of bugs. But every chance the Puffs got, they would sneak furniture down to the basement as if it were their own room. Already they had three beds, a mirror, and a mini refrigerator down there. The Puffs usually slept in the basement and got ready for each day in the basement because of how comfortable this room was compared to their actual rooms. Stephanie and the Punks never knew of any of this and the Puffs were never caught since they awoke earlier than their 'family' and went to sleep later.

When one of the Puffs got sick, the other two would sometimes skip their own chores to do the chores of the sick Puff. Stephanie and the Punks didn't know about this either. They also didn't know that when the Puffs were sick, the security guards brought them food, orders from the head of security, Mitch, who had a big crush on Buttercup.

Also in the past 12 years, the Ruffs had gained control of the world. At first the Puffs hated this, but got used to it and realized that the Ruffs weren't all that bad. They were the richest, hottest boys in the world. More like men now, since they are 18. The Punks had become world known famous singers and known as the hottest girls in the world (even though the singing belonged to the Puffs and the Puffs were hotter than the Punks).

**This is just setting the scene for the next chapter. Also I need some ideas for the next chapter. Like ideas on how the Puffs get to the party and get their dresses. Yes this is based off of the Disney movie, but I am not doing the fairy godmother turning mice into horses and a pumpkin into a carriage. I find that idea too childish for my liking. And Disney's version is not the original version. The original Cinderella was created to scare children into behaving (for example the stepsisters cut parts off the feet to fit into the glass slipper and in the version the Grimm brothers have told (the Grimm brothers are one of the few if not only one who still tell the original versions of stories) there isn't even a fairy godmother or mice friends. She actually has friend doves and has something to do with a special tree that Cinderella planted on her mother's grave) rather than persuade them to behave, which is what modern fairy tales do.**

**Ideas are needed, so please review. I said please and I am tempted to just say imagine the story on your own so I can write a romantic ending. But that would be no fun, now would it.**

**Please give me your ideas…**

**And Buttercup will not have her happily ever after with Mitch if Butch is around and I am here to stop that from happening. I hate Mitch…. No offense to people who love him but I have my opinion, you have yours. So all ideas are accepted besides BC&Mitch, any of the Punks ending with the Ruffs, and the Puffs or Ruffs dying (however if you give me an idea on how to bring them back to life then I will defiantly consider it)**

**So, yea… ideas… please…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the ideas! Oh, by the way, I don't own the PPG, RRB, PPnkG, Cinderella, or Disney. However I have created my own PPG (And two of my friends have created their own, too, to make up a trio.), and also created my own imaginary city and created my own villains (cousins of the originals, since my character is the PPG's cousin). And we have also made our own RRB, too. I do own my PPG and my RRB and the villains I created, and the city I created. But on with the story!**

Normal POV.

A digital clock changed from 11:59 to midnight and a young girl with bright blue eyes is sneaking into the kitchen from the fireplace.

"Blossom, Buttercup?" the young girl asks into the night.

"We're here, Bubbles." A soft, intelligent voice spoke calmly. Lights turned on and Bubbles and Blossom see Buttercup standing next to the light switch.

"So, Bubbles, what are we eating tonight?" Buttercup asks.

"Well, there are some brownies in the fridge in our room that I made for the Punks, who forgot they asked me to make brownies." She said. Buttercup zoomed away and reappeared with a box of brownies.

"And what else? We can't stuff ourselves with brownies." Blossom giggled. "Well, Buttercup could."

"Yeah I can!" Buttercup whispered/shouted with her mouth stuffed with brownies and another in her hand.

"Don't eat them all! Save some for us!" Bubbles said. Blossom giggled again.

"Anyways, we need something healthy." Blossom said.

"I'll make beef stew!" Bubbles said, digging through the fridge. Buttercup set the brownies down on a fancy table and swallowed what was in her mouth.

"Do you think people will ever find out that we're the ones who sing?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles, who had just set a pot on the stove and turned the stove on turned to her. Blossom sighed.

"We had this conversation last night." Blossom said. "Why don't we just not think about it."

"So," Bubbles said, changing the subject. "Blossom, I know you've memorized every book in the library because you have to dust every book every day-"

"She doesn't even dust sometimes. Though I can't blame you. They don't even know they have a library." Buttercup interrupted.

"Is there any book you want me to get at the store tomorrow?" Bubbles asked.

"Umm…" Blossom thought, "Why don't I go with you?"

"Why don't we all go tomorrow?" Bubbles suggested.

"But someone has to be here to personally serve 'their Majesties royal ass'." Buttercup said.

"Tomorrow they're going to their concert thing and using our recorded voices. So we don't need to be there, and none of us need to be here." Bubbles giggled

"And if they say they do need us?" Blossom asked

"Then we'll go at night. It's almost our birthday and we're running out of food here. One of us won't even be able to carry all the stuff we need even with super-strength. And I'm not leaving one of us alone to deal with all four of them." Bubbles said.

"Ok. But for now, can we eat? I'm starving! Those bitches wouldn't let me snack while I cleaned!" Buttercup said. Blossom and Bubbles giggled and served the finished beef stew.

"Wow, Bubbles, this is amazing!" Blossom said.

"The Punks are always lying about my food and saying they ordered something else or that it's overcooked or undercooked or something stupid." Bubbles sighed.

"Those whores are just jealous that you can cook and sing and they can't even paint their own nails." Buttercup laughed.

They laughed all night just like that. Some of the guards came in the kitchen and joined them, laughing about how stupid and cruel the Punks were.

**The next morning (After they finished eating, cleaned their mess, and went to sleep)…**

Blossom awoke at 4 in the morning as usual. She woke her sisters up (Buttercup being difficult and wanting to sleep in) and prepared herself for another long day.

After washing up, dressing, and sneaking the leftover soup into their mini fridge and eating some heated up pancakes (that Bubbles had prepared a few mornings before for the Punks, but punished her for making pancakes instead of waffles), the Puffs started their cleaning. Buttercup skipped most of her cleaning played some games in the game room instead. Blossom skipped quite a few of her chores and read in the library instead. Bubbles skipped tending the garden and skipped doing the laundry and just waited for the Punks to awake so she could make their breakfast.

The Punks awoke earlier than usual (at 8 in the morning) and prepared for their concert. They ordered the Puffs to get their outfits prepared, fix each and every sparkle, clean their already-clean shoes, clean their room, help them bathe (because, apparently, the Punks can't even do that on their own), brush the Punks' teeth, brush their hair, paint their nails, and lay down a red carpet so the Punks wouldn't get mud on their shoes (even though they were in the middle of a drought) as they walked to their limo.

"Girls!" Stephanie called out.

"Yes, Queen Stephanie?" The Puffs politely bowed as she rushed up to them in her 14 inch heels.

"You are going to come with us, ok? Ok." Stephanie said quickly.

"But why?" Buttercup asked angrily.

"Because they need slaves." Stephanie said like it was obvious.

"Come on girls." Blossom sighed.

"Mother! I'm not going to ride in a car with those!" Berserk screeched and pointed at the Puffs as if they were bugs.

"Well, looks like you have to walk then." Stephanie said to the Puffs.

"But that's like 50 miles away!" Bubbles screamed.

"Oh, quiet! No one cares!" Stephanie stormed into the passenger side of the limo and it took off.

"How are we going to get there?" Bubbles cried.

"We could use our superpowers." Blossom suggested.

"But then she would punish us." Bubbles sniffled

"I'll give you a ride!" The Puffs turned around to face the head of security, Mitch.

"Really?" Blossom said surprised. "But won't Stephanie fire you?"

"She can't do anything to me. I'm not hers, so she can't punish me or hit me. And she can't fire me because I've already threatened to tell the cops about what she's doing to you." Mitch answered.

"Well, thanks!" Buttercup ran up to him and gave Mitch a huge hug. Blossom and Bubbles giggled as he turned bright red.

"Why don't we take a limo?" Mitch said. He opened the huge garage and inside were at least thirty limos.

"Pick one." Mitch said.

"But they all look the same." Bubbles said, looking at all the black limos.

"Not on the inside." Mitch opened the door to one of them and the girls peeked in. Inside was huge and it was glamorous.

"They hate this one." Mitch said.

"Why? It's so pretty." Bubbles said in awe. Blossom and Buttercup nodded.

"Wasn't sparkly enough."

"We'll take it!" Buttercup shouted.

"And if she shouts at you for taking a ride." Mitch started.

"You kidnapped us." Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles said at the same time. This happened all the time. Stephanie would force the Puffs to walk, they would get a lift from Mitch, and he would claim he kidnapped them.

"Really, thanks Mitch. I don't know what we would do without you." Blossom said.

"Well, get in." The girls got in and were on their way.

….

Stephanie had a fit. When the Puffs were dropped off at the back entrance in a limo, she screeched at them, telling them they should have walked and how worthless they were.

Then the manager came out with very important news.

"Stephanie, darling, shut up." The manager, Alice, said. "Some one important needs to see you."

"Tell them to wait their turn!" Stephanie screeched. Alice whispered something to her and Stephanie quickly rushed inside the building.

"Hello, girls!" Alice said, hugging each Puff. Alice was one of the few who remembered the Puffs. And she was one of the only few who knew that they were the ones who really sung.

"So who's here, Ally." Blossom asked, calling Alice by her nickname.

"The one and only people who wants to give the singers a contract." Alice smiled.

"But everyone thinks the Punks are singers." Bubbles stared at Alice.

"Yes, but if we show them that you are the real singers, they'll sign a contract with you and you'll be free from that evil witch." Alice snickered.

"Who are they, exactly?" Blossom asked.

"The rulers of the world." Alice said simply.

"You mean _them_?" The Puffs shrieked.

"Come on! I thought we were down with them! Do we have to talk to them?" Buttercup shouted.

"Buttercup." Blossom scolded.

"Perfect plan if you ask me." Alice said.

"So we show them that we are the real singers without Stephanie knowing, they sign a contract with us, and we're free from our little hell-hole?" Blossom thought allowed.

"Yes. And I'll help you."

"We'll do it!" Blossom shook hands with Alice.

"Well, girls. Looks like we got an escape plan." Blossom said, turning to her sisters.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Ideas please!**


End file.
